Telah Scarlett
History Early Life Telah grew up as the youngest daughter of a poor family. Although her father was an emotionally distant publishing magnate, Telah admired him and tried to gain his attention and approval during her summer breaks from boarding school. Her mother was estranged from her father and frequently absent on vacations until she died while on a trip in San Antonio, Texas when Telah was still young. Telah has no other siblings. From an early age, Telah was frequently lonely and became determined to rely only on herself. She developed a very independent, blunt, and stubborn personality. When she was still little, Telah secretly witnessed her father beating up another person late at night in his study. She quickly became disillusioned with her Father and decided to further investigate his activities. When she was at age she continued to follow her father to see what he was up to,but she was confronted by a gang of thugs that tried to hurt her, but was ultimately saved by Doctor Strange who had been there at the moment and had taken her under his wing, teaching her the ways of Magical Arts. When Telah became older she was worthy enough to use Doctor Strange's Weaponry, and study his magic's that were beyond her belief. So she now the current Sorcerer Supreme. Powers and Abilities Powers Sorceress:' Telah possesses a vast mastery of the mystic arts; her primary magical patrons are a group of entities known as "the Vishanti." The Vishanti are a trinity of godly beings comprised of Agamotto, Hoggoth, and Oshtur. Although she has, on rare occasions, called upon the power of demons such as Dormammu; Strange more frequently did so before she realized Dormammu's true dark nature in the earlier issues. She has once stated that she can kill a mortal with the mere twitch of a finger. ''Infinite Longevity/Fearlessness: Telah's lifespan has been extended and her fear of dying subsided in a manner similar to that of her mentor Stephen Strange, due to a successful contest against Death. Though she can still be killed and even physically wounded she cannot succumb to any medical diseases, nor does she age. However, she still requires food, water, oxygen, and sleep, the same as a normal human. Telah passed a test by Stephen Strange and defeated Death, or more accurately, accepted Death. As a result, from that moment forward, Telah stopped aging. "Death may come only from without, in battle-- and not from within." Stephen Strange had once passed the same test himself and lived 600 years. From that moment forward, a glowing ankh appears on Telah's forehead when she is in a situation of great danger and her death is imminent, when Telah most needs a reaffirmation of life.'' '''''Mystic Bolts Astral Projection:' Telah can release her astral form from her body, instantaneously and at will. In this form she does not need to breathe, eat, drink or sleep, is unrestricted by physical laws (for example, Telah has flown beyond Earth’s atmosphere, defying gravity with ease to speak with non-human species), is invisible (though can be seen by any if she wished it so), intangible, and incapable of being harmed by all but the most powerful and rigorous of mystic means. As physical laws are meaningless on the astral plane, Telah is able to use it to traverse at virtually any speed desirable (Telah has reached to St. Louis, Missouri from his Sanctum Sanctorum in Greenwich Village, New York in "a few brief seconds" thus, as well as traveling at the "speed of thought" through outer space.) ''Banishment: Telah has banished many types of creatures and humans to other dimensions but the extent of this is only possible as long as the 'Banish-ers' magic is greater than that of the 'Banish-ees' magic during the banishment.'' '''''Conjuring of Objects Transmutation:' The ability to change one thing to another. She used spells in this case. ''Telepathy: Telah can psychically communicate and read minds These abilities can be amplified by mystic energy (as against Ingrid) and/or the Eye of Agamotto (done countless times) to afford Telah incredibly powerful psychic abilities.'' '''''Telekinesis Flight:' Telah can fly using magical energy but has since abandoned it. (Presumably choosing to rely on the Cape of Levitation instead.) ''Protective Shields: Using the being Seraphim, Telah can shield herself or her allies.'' '''''Hypnotism Illusions Intangibility:' The ability of Invisibility or Near-Invisibility and Phasing through solid material. ''Time Manipulation: Telah can freeze slow, and travel through time. This magic is enacted only through extreme concentration.'' ''Elemental Manipulation: Telah can manipulate and control the elemental forces.'' '''''Teleportation Dimensional Travel Universal Awareness:' By performing mediation Telah has sensed anomalies in time and space allowing her to protect against time travelers, extra-dimensional invaders (Example: Dormammu, Nightmare), space aliens, etc. ''Various other spells: These spells seem to be quicker to perform but lesser in power than spells using divine energy. Telah has used her magic altogether to alter her clothing through something akin to minor molecular control, control and manipulate elements, etc.'' * Telah has also been shown to amass as much wealth/gold as she desires using magic, as she has done to pay debts she owed ''The Words: Telah has become a master in the Black Priests' ability to use language to distort reality, becoming even more capable than the Black Priests themselves in a short amount of time. Each "word" is a symbol which means "something." The addition of another symbol can change the meaning of that "something." Telah stated this method to be akin to replacement cipher. This way, she can distort the reality in different ways, depending on how many symbols are said and in which order. Some of the features achieved by the use of Words include:'' * '''''Energy Blasts * Pyrokinesis * Cryokinesis * Organic Disintegration * Paralysis ''Divine Sources: Telah can channel the extra-dimensional energy of mystical and non-mystical beings in multiple dimensions (known as Principalities) to empower her spells. This can take the form of standard spells ("Crimson Bands of Cyttorak") or just state what she wants to occur and channeling some being to make it happen. It is unknown at this time what debt, if any, he incurs by invoking the powers that be. There is no strict quid pro quo (as the simple acknowledgment and invoking of the entity increases the entity's own powers, inexplicably), though some entities will feel she is obliged to heed their call when they need help in their conflicts as did the Vishanti. This ability to be a conduit to multiversal power sources has given rise to the phrase "Telah is a potential threat and could be as powerful as a god she invokes." Doctor Strange's powers typically come from one of three divine sources: The Vishanti (a trinity formed of Hoggoth, Oshtur, and Agamotto), the Octessence (a group of eight beings, consisting of Balthakk, Cyttorak, Farallah, Ikonn, Krakkan, Raggadorr, Valtorr, and Watoomb) and other beings who owe her a debt (this includes Satannish and even Dormammu). However, certain abilities of her stem from more obscure sources, such as the Faltine, the Seraphim, Cinnibus, Sheol, Ikthalon, Denak, Cyndriarr, Munnopor, Morpheus, Dyzakk, the Olympian deities (such as Poseidon and Hades) and others.'' ''The Darkness of the Divine Conduit (Black Magic): By sheer force of will "take" the power of another entity. This does not require the use of a spell. She used this ability along with her master Stephen Strange against Arioch and Shuma-Gorath. The fact that Telah can perform this is a testament to her incredible willpower and strength of mind. This is considered black magic and as such she rarely employs this. Also when taking the powers of celestial entities she absorbs the mind and assumes their duties and roles in the dimension in which they exist. If her will falters, she can lose all sense of self.'' Although Telah primarily uses spells that are considered 'white magic', she will use spells from other disciplines such as black magic, elemental magic, and catastrophe magic when necessary. Telah's powers are all mystical but take several forms. Main manifestations include: * It is said that she cannot use magic that can replicate anything discovered by human science. * By force of will, Telah can "take" the power of another entity. This does not require the use of a spell. Telah uses this to drain the Wrecking Crew of the Asgardian magic they had been infused by Karnilla, though this causes her great mental agony and takes a long time. This is considered black magic and as such, she rarely employs this. Also, when taking the powers of entities, she can absorb their mind and assume their duties and roles in the dimension in which they exist. But, if his will falters, he can lose all sense of self. * Telah also became quite proficient in Black Magic under the tutelage of Kaluu, including using the necromantic energy released in death for various effects. After she purged Shuma-Gorath from herself, she has since stopped using black magic. * At a certain period, Telah became a receptacle of Earth's Gaia magic through the use of a forge built with the support of all her magical artifacts. This energy was exhausted in the War of Seven Spheres. ** For a brief period, research from the Vishanti library led Telah to tap into "catastrophe magic" by invoking a mystical alignment of all the planets, but this source of magic was limited and she ceased using it specifically as a source of his power. * Telah's magical powers at their greatest peak exceed that of even the Watcher Uatu and rivals that of other great beings, such as Galactus or Celestials when at full peak condition. Abilities ''Expert Occultist & Magical Knowledge: During her studies which continued until recently Telah has gain expert awareness on cults and the extra-dimensional entities they worship, this knowledge as of yet far exceeds any on Earth in the Universe.'' ''Expert Strategist: Though Telah seems to suffer from an impulsive nature, instinctively jumping into situations of life-or-death, it's apparent that she works best this way possessing considerable strategic skills, which has been employed in leadership structures, and spontaneous situations, all of which is a necessity in the random environment of Mysticism.'' ''Skilled Martial Artist: Telah is a skilled athlete and was trained in the martial arts used by Tibetan monks in Kamar Taj. These talents have assisted her from time-to-time when incapable of using her sorcery. Telah is a formidable opponent to any skilled attacker and continues to train regularly with Wong and Strange.'' Strength level A normal human female with intensive regular exercise. Weaknesses ''Science-Based Weakness: It has been said Telah's power is weaker against strictly science-based opponents.'' ''Incantations and Gestures Dependency: Telah also depends on spoken incantations, mystical gesturing, and her arcane artifacts in her duties; likely these can be counted as weaknesses. Telah has been incapacitated various times by being gagged and bound, preventing him from uttering arcane invocations or performing mystic gestures.'' ''Human Factor: Another weakness is that Telah, despite all her spells and magical training, is only human physically. Hence, if not taking proper care or defenses, Telah can be overpowered by mere blows, energy attacks, or gas. While technically immortal per se, she still must eat, sleep and breathe in order to survive.'' ''Astro-Limits: Such is the skill and mastery of Telah that she is capable of spending up to 24 hours upon the astral plane before she must rejoin her ethereal form with her physical one, lest succumb to corporeal deterioration leading to bodily death and eternal suspension as a spirit. The physical form remains in an inert, death-like trance, vulnerable to both physical and magical forms of harm while the astral form is absent. If harm were to befall her physical form while she was in her astral form, she would be stranded in her wraith-like state. Though Telah has only her personal abilities in her astral form, the Ring of the Ancient One/Ring (of Full Power) can grant her access to the same resources she possesses in her physical body.'' ''Magic-Induced Physical Changes: A fact not known by many people is that the use of magic takes a physical toll on its user. During her first lessons, Telah vomited for three days straight because of this. As years went by, Telah's body changed so much her stomach can't even accept human food and can only ingest that which would kill a normal person.'' Paraphernalia Equipment * Normally wears the Cloak of Levitation, the Eye of Agamotto, and the Orb of Agamotto. She possesses a wide array of arcane texts, artifacts, and relics. Telah's own power is often amplified by the numerous magical artifacts that are in her possession or by artifacts that she uses in the course of her adventures. The three artifacts she carries with him at all times are the Eye of Agamotto, the Cloak of Levitation, and the yellow sash tied around her waist. * ''The Eye of Agamotto (which resides within the Amulet of Agamotto worn at Telah's throat) is a powerful and valued artifact that has many functions. Using the Eye, Telah can see through any lie, deception, or illusion, send the eye out at light speed to intercept and absorb massive amounts of any type of energy and free others who are trapped in their own illusions. It is often used to amplify her mind's eye, giving psychic abilities that rival the most powerful of telepaths. It is also often used to play back an area's past events, lift beings weighing thousands of pounds into the air telekinetically, and open dimensional portals, as well as placing beings in suspended animation. The Eye can track beings by their psychic or magical emissions. The light given off by the Eye also weakens a variety of evil mystical beings, such as demons, devils, undead beings, dark extradimensional entities, and even sufficiently corrupt human practitioners of dark magic. When used offensively, no being can withstand its light for long; due to its lethal effect, it is often used as a weapon of last resort. The Eye appears to be dimensionally linked to the Orb of Agamotto and is presented to the current Sorceress Supreme to aid her in their great duties. The amulet can only be used by a being with a pure heart and a clean soul.'' * ''The Cloak of Levitation allows Telah to fly (at roughly 25 miles per hour for indeterminate lengths of time) and responds to his thoughts. Telah has used it many times as a "third set of hands" to attack a foe when her own body has been incapacitated. The Cloak is nearly indestructible, often escaping damage during even the most violent confrontations. The cloak has acted independently from Telah as though it has a will of its own, as well as being quasi-sentient to some degree.'' * ''The Orb of Agamotto, a large crystal ball which she uses daily to monitor the surrounding dimensions and his own world for trouble;'' * ''The Wand of Watoomb, which amplifies her power and absorbs mystical energy that can be utilized for a variety of effects, such as reopening dimensional portals and firing mystic bolts; a power-item that can be divided into two separate, though powerless, parts, and can restructure reality itself when combined with other mystical objects.'' * ''The Book of the Vishanti, which contains some of the multiverse's most powerful and secret spells and counter-spells for white magic, as opposed to the dark arts of the Darkhold.'' * The '''Hands of the Dead', a highly powerful item created fifteen centuries ago, that allows Telah and others to "enter the tides of time and space, travel the world in the blink of an eye, even be in several places at the same time" though can be damaging to one's non-material self if unused to such travel.'' * The '''Atlantean Dreamwave', used by Telah to explore the nightmares of mystical beings.'' * The '''Book of Demonicus', used by Telah to gain information on Avarrish.'' * The '''Book of Eibon', during the days of Hyperborea, about 750,200 years ago, it was the time of the wizard Eibon, greatest wizard of Hyperborea. He wrote his knowledge down in what became known to mankind as 'the Book of Eibon'. Over the millennia the Book of Eibon was owned by many sorcerers and collectors. It came into the hands of the Ancient One at one time, who passed the book on to his disciple Dr. Stephen Strange, who then passed it down to Telah and considers it one of his most treasured artifacts, though stolen by Urthona, yet was restored by Agamotto.'' * The '''Brazier of Bom'Galiath,' used by Telah to enable her to travel to Mephisto's Hell.'' * The '''Tome of Oshtur', an ancient book of long-lost spells written by Oshtur.'' * The '''Serum of the Seraphim', an all-purpose elixir capable of curing both mystic and non-mystic ailments, described as "the most potent medicine known to the occult"; the serum is so powerful that only a few ounces are needed. It is usually kept in tiny ornate containers holding just a few ounces. Any being drinking this serum is instantly returned to his full health and has all of his wounds healed. Any magical fungus, physical curses (like blindness), or diseases are held in check, then slowly cured over a few days time.'' * The '''Scrolls of Watoomb', a precious source of magical knowledge written by Watoomb in an unidentified past, giving their user quicker and safer control over the Winds of Watoomb, as well as a greater power to the Winds; the Scrolls also increased the power of the sorcerer wielding them'' * The '''Ring of the Ancient One', which can be used to allow Telah to do anything she is capable of in physical form while astrally projecting, as well as to take on the form of the Ancient One himself.'' * The '''Crystal of Kadavus' - The Crystal is a fist-sized, diamond-like gemstone that is cut to resemble a skull. When using the proper incantation and exposing it to the light of a full moon, it focuses on dimensional forces. When this focused beam is aimed at a magical item it is completely restored to full power, even if the item had previously been drained of its magic powers or “destroyed”. This procedure must be repeated for at least two nights of the full moon before the item is restored to full power. The Crystal has been used to restore or contain the power of the Wand of Watoomb.'' * The '''Cauldron of the Cosmos '''kept in the Meditation Chamber and allowing Telah to "dwell upon the immutable mysteries of the universe" for hours, used basically for consultation and scrying. * The '''Oculus Oroboros' - The Oculus Oroboros is one of the most powerful, maybe 'the' most powerful conduit for elemental magick ever; gathers elemental magical energy and stores it to be used again at will. For centuries it was hidden for the senses of magicians by a cloaking spell, till the day that archaeologist disturbed it, and it was resurfaced again. The Oculus was collected by Telah's ethereal construct Telah during the time that she was searching for amulets of Earthbound magick to fuel her new power source; depicts a snake eating its own tail.'' * The '''Gaea Shard', a crystal containing a sliver of the essence of the Elder Goddess Gaea, wielded by Telah.'' * The '''Hand of the Vishanti', capable of locating others by helping them expel their ethereal form and given to Telah. This amulet has the appearance of a simple stone carving resembling a hand; the hand makes it easier to transfer towards the astral plane and holds a link so the wielder can find its way back.'' * The '''Jewel of Transhypnosis', owned by the Ancient One, can teleport its wielder into another dimension by focusing their concentration upon it and has the power to transform matter into imagination.'' * The '''Iris of the All-Seeing Oracle', a summoning tool kept in the Sanctum Sanctorum used to scry upon specific locations and persons; This 8 foot diameter, circular device, with what looks like a mirror in the middle, hangs in Telah’s mansion. It is a secondary scrying device that Telah or her friends use when the Orb of Agamotto is inaccessible; the Iris allows two-way audio-visual communications with another mage of the user’s choosing anywhere on Earth. One must know the proper incantation to use it.'' * ''Otkid's Elixir, an immensely powerful potion able to cure all diseases on Earth that "has the power to erase what troubles the mind of man".'' * The '''Scroll of Eternity', kept for ages by the Aged Genghis (who gave it to Strange who then gave it to Telah), it holds a spell that opens a gate to a mystic realm close to Eternity; it holds the name of Eternity and it can assume that the spell, when used properly, will indeed transport the caster to Eternity, but when only the slightest mistake is made, this spell will open a gate to a world ruled by a demon who is come to be known as the Demon in the Mask, the Realm of Eternal Madness.'' * The '''Sword of the Ultimate Shadow', a magical sword that is able to inflict great physical pain through the astral body, pain that cannot be stopped by mystical energies, even those as potent as the Shield of the Seraphim, protected by Telah's spells in her Sanctum Sanctorum.'' * The '''Purple Gem', one of the many enchanted gems of power from the Purple Dimension of Aggamon passed down to Strange through the late Ancient One; a device to bridge the dimensions, it provides a means to enter (or become trapped in) the Purple Dimension, can amplify and focus the Eye of Agamotto's power, entrap an opponent, though ancient and cunning masters of Asgardian magic such as the god Loki resisted being sent to the Purple Dimension (or if he was actually sent there, she was able to return instantaneously under her own power) and the conjured portal was shattered by one gesture; said by Strange himself to have even greater hidden potential, and unlocks more of its vast power when used with a Dimensional Energy incantation that calls on Aggamon's strength.'' * The '''Diary of Kenneth' Ward (who told Doctor Strange of his encounter with traces of the Undying Ones in a hidden Himalayan valley), kept by Telah in the Sanctum Sanctorum’s library, containing the location of the valley.'' * Two mirrors, needed for a "radical spell" used to renew the enchanted barrier around the Sanctum Sanctorum. * A magic amulet given to her by Doctor Strange himself used to call upon her master even in spirit form to prevent a man from shooting him; Doctor Strange placed a hypnotic spell on the man to stop him.